


Insatiable

by ComeAlongPond14



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/ComeAlongPond14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't really count as cheating if your fiancé was erased from the universe at the time, right?</p><p>...it might count now that he's back, though. That was the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> More "I'm a jerk" apology spam! Seriously, my senior presentation is in a week and all I can offer is pre-existing smut, I can barely draw these days, let along write anything worth y'all's time. You're wonderful, though. <3

There are no words,

There's only truth.

Breathe in, breathe out,

There is no sound.

We move together up and down,

We levitate, our bodies soar;

Our feet don't even touch the floor.

And nobody knows you like I do;

The world doesn't understand.

Amy stood at the console deck railing, contemplating the strangeness of her life these days. She and Rory had been travelling with the Doctor for months now. Like the seemingly endless days before Rory had come aboard, before they’d gotten married, it was brilliant; all rushing about, adventures and saving people and exploring and seeing the wonders of the universe. But it was also so incredibly different now.

Her boys....her bizarre, unconventional, irreconcilable boys. Her Rory, loyal and doting and so endearingly determined to protect her...and her Doctor, so wild and brooding and mysterious and, well, beautiful. He was her whole world, and yet he didn’t seem to fit into it at all.

She glanced back at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and smiled as the Doctor meandered over to her. “Where’ve you been, then?”

Coming up beside her, he propped his elbows on the railing and folded his hands, gazing at the flickering lights of the TARDIS with a happy little half-smile. “Just wandering. She’s always got something to show me, if I let her.”

Amy snorted, turning to lean back, folding her arms with a playfully cross scowl. “Ah. Quality time with your lady, I see.”

His eyes cut to her, dark and mischievous and full of laughter. “Are you jealous, Pond?”

She stuck her tongue out at him, wrinkling her nose. “She’s a machine. A very wonderful one,” she added quickly, as the TARDIS hummed as though in protest, “But still. Bit of a one-sided romance, isn’t it?”

The Doctor chuckled, straightening up and tugging absently on his confounded bow tie. “Ah, well. You needn’t be jealous anyway.” He glanced down at Amy, and her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze. “You have your own special place in my heart, just as she does.”

Amy cocked her head, flashing him her most charming kiss-o-gram smile. “What, I’m just one more of your many girls? Not special on my very own personal level?”

The Doctor raised one hand, his fingers twisting around a coil of her fiery copper hair, and for a moment, he seemed lost in his own thoughts, far out of Amy’s reach. Then his eyes focused, his hand dropping from her hair to cup her chin, one finger tracing her cheek, down to her lips. He circled her mouth with one finger, following its motion with his eyes. “Oh, you’re certainly something new, Amelia Pond. Something different and...brilliant.”

Amy let her tongue slip out, lapping at his finger tip. His breath hitched audibly, and warmth exploded through Amy’s body as his gaze jumped to meet hers, alive with a fire she’d come to crave. She’d only seen it once before.

One time, a night both perfect and completely, horribly wrong in her memory. A night during the time that they pretended hadn’t happened, when Rory had been erased from the universe by the crack in existence that seemed to have followed Amy through time and space. He was gone, and with him all of Amy’s memories of him. She’d had no fiance, no impending wedding to return to, nothing to keep her from roaming the stars forever with her raggedy man in his impossible blue box, her whole world and the only man she loved.

And that was what changed drastically in the time when Rory wasn’t real. Amy had had no reason to hide her feelings, and the Doctor had rapidly crumbled in his efforts to conceal his own. At the time she hadn’t understood why he resisted, why he pretended not to want her just as badly, since there was nothing to stop them. She’d seduced and teased and flirted and finally broken his barriers down, unaware of his internal war as he battled his own desires and his memory of the man she’d forgotten.

But he had finally caved in. He had come to her late one night, slipping into her room, crawling into bed beside her. Meeting her lips with a barely concealed hunger, submitting to her touch with a groan as she’d kissed her way from his lips down his throat and over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. His wonderful warm hands had deftly stripped her of her silk nightie and panties, and explored every curve and line of her body, his mouth and fingers studying her in detail until she was writhing under his touch, begging him to take her.

And he had, slipping between her spread thighs, pausing to taste her, making her arch and grind against him desperately, crying out as he brought her to orgasm with his talented tongue. He’d slid up her body, dragging kisses along her flesh, leaving fire in his wake. Gathering her to him and kissing her with such tenderness and love, she could have cried, even as he shifted her legs apart, and he slid inside her. Her Doctor, her raggedy man, making love to her with such care and innocence and need, the tears dripped down her cheeks and into her hair as she’d clutched him, meeting him thrust for thrust until they came together, and he’d stayed with her, inside her, cradling her to his chest as she slept long and peacefully for the first time in weeks.

They never repeated that night, and they didn’t speak about it, though neither had regretted it and there was no awkwardness or discomfort.

And then Rory was alive again.

After the Pandorica, after the end of the universe, in the chaos, she didn’t slow down to think. The universe rebooted, and then there was a wedding, and she was forgetting something, someone, someone so important and crucial, and then the TARDIS appeared, and their Doctor was back, and then they were running away with him, celebrating their wedding night among the stars.

And then there was the guilt.

Amy remembered, lying in her husband’s arms in their room in the TARDIS, listening to the sigh and hum of the time machine around them, wondering what the Doctor was doing, and remembering how it felt that one night, sleeping in his arms. Tears in her eyes, she fought to shove away the knot of guilt tightening around her heart.

She confronted the Doctor once, while Rory was back in the bedroom. She’d tried to, anyway. It didn’t accomplish much.

“Doctor?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you...I mean...remember when we....before Rory came back--”

“Pond, can you hand me my screwdriver?”

“Doctor--”

“Don’t, Amy.”

And that was that.

Now, it seemed, he was facing the memory. He seemed entranced by the sight of her tongue brushing his fingertips. Leaning forward, Amy gently sucked his index finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip, raising her gaze to meet his.

His eyes blazed with a clear warning. “Pond,” he murmured, and just her name was enough to send desire rocketing through her body, a desperate need to re-live their unacknowledged secret.

“Doctor,” she whispered back, still suckling his finger. His jaw tightened.

“You’re tempting me, Amy,” he said softly. There was something dark and delicious just bubbling under the surface, and Amt was determined to make it boil over.

She let his finger go with a soft, wet _pop_. A coy smile, a tilt of the head. “Yes, I am.” She licked her lips, enjoying the way his pupils dilated, his hand still hovering near her face; he’d forgotten to lower it. “Are you going to resist much longer?”

He let out a slow breath, opened his mouth to answer--and then they both jumped as Rory came clattering down the stairs. The Doctor twirled away, and the emptiness he left was too much. Amy swallowed, knowing that she was doomed. She had to share his bed again, consequences be damned.

As Rory began musing about where they should visit, Amy slid next to the Doctor, bouncing up onto her toes to speak softly so Rory wouldn’t hear. “We aren’t finished.”

As she crossed around him, avoiding suspicion by standing too close, his gaze followed her, fiery and promising. “No, we aren’t,” he agreed quietly. He flipped a few switches, offering a noncommittal agreement to whatever Rory was saying. He spared her one more hard, searching glance. “My room, tonight.”

Amy didn’t bother responding; he knew she’d be there.


End file.
